The Books of Dragneel
by Ladyfire-Azula
Summary: Sequel to Tale of the Two Brothers Arc: Zeref wakes up to find that his curse is gone and he is at the mercy of Fairy Tail. What adventures will the Dragneel brothers have? Also contains other stories: Basically a book of overlapping one shots.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Thank you readers for reading my precious fanfic: The Tale of the Two Brothers Arc! This is its sequel plus a few other stories mixed in! School is starting so publishing will be unpredictable:) I hope you enjoy this:) Suggestions are welcome:)


	2. Apologies

**SO SORRY GUYS School started and stuff came up! I will update asap! Btw have you read chapter 450! *Dies from** **fan girling over zervis* Btw..if you want me to add Zervis, comment!**

Mavis breathed in and out carefully as she watched the Black Wizard sleep peacefully on the cot. The room was empty, clear of any patients or guild members per her command. His chest rose and fell per every breath he took, his midnight locks covered his face, his pointy chin looked more prominent than usual because of his pale complexion. Mavis sighed tiredly, she didn't have the heart to wake him up. But, if she wanted a chance to speak with him on her own, she'd have to do it quickly, Natsu was growing impatient. Erza and Lucy barely contained him as it is. If she waited too long, he could simply enter his demonic form and barge right in… Suddenly, Zeref took a sharp breath, he scrunched up as if he was in pain. Drops of sweat developed on his forehead. He violently twisted as if he was struggling. Suddenly, he knifed up, his black eyes wide and horrified. Gripped his chest, he fell back onto the cot. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he clenched his teeth holding back a scream. Mavis's features softened in sympathy.

Groaning, Zeref rolled his head over in her direction, his eyebrows raised in surprise,

"Mavis?"

"Zeref…"

Even if he couldn't see Mavis, he knew she was there. He could sense her watching him. He took in a deep breath…

"How long were you here?

"For a while…I didn't want to wake you. How are you feeling?" she replied.

Zeref looked down at his chest, the bandage looked new.

"I'll live…" He groaned, "What brings you to visit me?"

Mavis' face morphed into a serious expression, "You're at the mercy of Fairy Tail, Zeref. Natsu brought you here to Polyursica, the healer of our guild."

"Our…"

Mavis ignored Zeref's confused expression, "I know who you are Zeref, your real name is Zeref Dragneel and you are Natsu's older brother, who is somehow a demon as well as a human. Last week, on August 14, you saved Natsu's and possibly his friends lives. You placed your life on the table, you risked yourself to keep him alive. You–"

"No, here you are incorrect," Zeref interrupted, "The sword Sarre threw wouldn't have killed me."

Mavis shook her head, "It would have disabled you for eternity. If it weren't for Polyursica, you'd never would fully heal."

"I know that Mavis." Zeref hissed.

"Really? You act as if you know everything there is!" Mavis fumed, "Then please care to explain why your curse was lifted when you took that blow intended for Natsu!"

Zeref only glared in response. She scowled back. Neither blinked.

"Fine…" Zeref broke the silence, "I didn't know it wasn't going to kill me, until it hit me. Happy now!"

Mavis placed her ghostly hand over Zeref's injury, "Let go of your stubbornness Zeref, it will only hurt you."

"I. Am. Not. Stubborn." Zeref attempted to sit up but fell down instantly.

Mavis slipped a giggle, "You're so silly. You're as stubborn and determined as your brother, I can't believe I haven't noticed the resemblance before."

"Haha, very funny." Scoffed back the Black Wizard.

 _BANG_

"LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Someone shouted.

"NATSU, NO! REMEMBER WHAT FIRST MASTER SAID!"

"Natsu?" Zeref's features relaxed.

"Yes, he is very impatient to talk to you, I guess I have to hurry… now Zeref…"

Zeref looked back to the spot where he suspected Mavis was.

"I made a decision."

"Are you still going to annihilate me?" Zeref cut her off.

"No, your actions confused me. You acted out of a feeling I long lost hope you still retained…love…"

Surprised, Zeref raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know that, how would you know that? What if I did it for myself? Only Natsu can kill me. If he was de–"

Mavis quickly grabbed a wet towel off the bedside table and slapped Zeref across his face.

"YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT I EVER MET!" She shouted at the dazed wizard, "DON'T YOU REALIZE THE REASON THE CURSE LEFT YOU?BECAUSE YOU SACRIFICED YOUR LIFE COMMITTING A SELFLESS DEED!"

Suddenly, Mavis dropped the towel, realizing what she just had done.

"OH NO! I AM SO SORRY!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

Shaking his head, Zeref placed a bandaged hand to his red cheek, "Don't get upset, you're right, I am a complete moron. And I think I needed that."

Mavis wiped a tear from her wet cheeks, "It was still wrong."

Sighing, Zeref looked at his fingers, "What is your decision?"

"Y–"

 _BOOM_

The oak door flew open, exposing a very angry Natsu.

"NATSU NO!" Lucy ran up and grabbed his arm, trying to hold him back.

"Oi, Lucy! They talked for over half an hour! I need to talk to Zeref!" Natsu tried to wriggle out of the blonde's grip.

"Mhm." Mavis cleared her throat, "Natsu, I told you to wait. I need to speak with Zeref first."

Natsu was about to argue only to be cut off by a very angry Erza.

"NATSU! WHAT HAS FIRST MASTER TOLD YOU!"

"To… wait…" Natsu shook in fear.

"YES! AND YOU DISOBEYED THE FIRST MASTER!" A sword materialized in her hand as a dark aura surrounded her.

"There they go again…" Lucy scooted away.

"PREPARE TO BE PUNISHED!" Erza lunged at Natsu.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"…as I was saying…" Mavis continued as if nothing was happening around her.

 _CRASH_

 _BOOM_

 _"_ _GET OUT TROUBLE MAKERS! I HATE ALL HUMANS!"_

 _"_ _BUT I NEED TO SEE ZEREF-NII!"  
"HE IS IN NO STATE TO SEE ANYONE! NOW GO! I HATE HUMANS!" _

"Uhhhhh…" Mavis gave Zeref a strained smile.

He blinked in responce, his face unreadable.

"So about your decision…" He asked awkwardly.

Mavis took in a deep breathe, "I WANT YOU TO JOIN FAIRY TAIL!"

Zeref fainted.


	3. Zeref of Fairy Tail

**CHAPTER 451! WAAAAHHHHHH POOR ZEREF DOESNT HAVE ENOUGH LOVE! Here is the new chapter, happy laughs!**

"When is he going to wake…"

"Natsu, be patient, don't forget that he's been through a lot. Especially with Mavis dropping the bomb…"

"And he is still injured…"

Zeref's eyelids fluttered.

"I still can't believe First Master invited him into the guild! It's Zeref!"

"Gray, First Master knows what she is doing. Plus he saved our lives,

we own him!"

"Yeah Ice Princess! And he is not all that bad, he's just a big softie, and a bit of

a cry baby!"

"Oi, what right do you have in this conversation! Or have you forgotten about Tartarous!"

Heavy silence filled the room as Gray's words sunk in. Natsu opened his mouth to retort but shut it again and looked away from Gray's piercing gaze.

Zeref decided that it was the time to wake up. He opened his eyes, taking in

his surroundings.

"You're awake!" The previous somber look was replaced by a huge smile.

Zeref slowly let his eyes drift at the faces of his brother's companions.

A blonde and brown eyed girl stood close to Natsu, she watched him in a curious yet cautious manner. A scarlet haired woman loomed over the two in her clad Heart Kruz armor. Right beside her stood a young girl, she was smiling brightly at him. In a corner far away from the cot stood a half-naked man, he glared at Zeref with suspicion and scorn.

"Is he okay?" The girl walked up to Zeref and placed her hand to his forehead. He drew back sharply.

"I…I'm sorry…" She faltered.

Zeref's eyes widened in realization.

"No…it's not your fault. It's just that I don't want to hurt you."

The girl cocked an eyebrow,

"My curse…kills those who get too close to me."

"I thought the curse was gone?"

"Oh, right…I had the curse for over 400 years, it's instinctive for me to try to keep my distance."

"Oh…"

At that, the half-naked man left the room.

"Like I'd believe that crap! Not wanting to hurt anyone, please, explain Deliora, explain the demons you created! Explain Natsu!" Snarled Gray to himself as he left Polyursica's for the guild.

"How you feeling?" asked the blonde who introduced herself as Lucy.

Zeref bit his lip not knowing what to say. He could say he was nervous, but about what?

"Fine I guess…"

"You guess?" The red head exclaimed, "Maybe all you need is some

strawberry cake!"

Before Zeref could process her words, a dish materialized in her hands. The dish held a white cake topped with white frosting and straw berry bits. A fork appeared in her other hand. She cut a piece off and stuffed it into Zeref's open mouth. Zeref nearly choked.

"There, feel better?"

To her utter horror, Zeref grabbed hold of his mouth, his face turning green. Then, he snatched a napkin off the bed side table and spit the contents out.

"WHA…WHY DID YOU SPIT OUT MY CAKE!" Erza's eyes grew wide from bewilderment.

"I'm allergic to strawberries."

"You-you're allergic to strawberries!? WHO ARE YOU,YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE HUMAN!" She pointed her sword at Zeref's face.

"Uhhhhhhhh…." Lucy and Wendy sweat dropped,

"Erza?" Natsu asked.

Erza turned,

"Why did you share your cake with Zeref? You never share your cake!"

Lucy and Wendy slowly turned their head to Erza, her face paled in realization.

"I..I…SO SORRY." She bowed to the cake, "I shall never betray you again cake! It's my promise!"

A ghost of a smile formed on Zeref's face. This is the guild Mavis founded…

"Oi, come on!" Natsu dropped some close on the bed, "I'll introduce you

to everyone!"

"HUH!?" The scene where Mavis loudly announced her decision of making art of her guild flashed through his mind. So it wasn't a dream….

"Come on! Jee, you're slower then a turtle." Natsu grabbed his arm and tried to yank Zeref out of the bed.

"Natsu!" Lucy warned turning away, "I think he wants to change alone."

"Okay, I'm right outside the door!" The group left the room leaving Zeref to his own device. Gingerly, Zeref lifted up the fabric that are to be his clothes.

A pair of black pants, a white long sleeved dress shirt with an open collar, a black vest with two traditional lily designs and a pair of white shoes.

"Huh? It's so nice? I wonder who picked it out?" Zeref discreetly climbed

out of bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Three hours earlier…_

"Hmm…" Mavis judged an outfit.

"Why are we shopping exactly…" Natsu sighed in boredom.

"Zer-" Lucy was cut off by Mavis.

"His clothes were destroyed in the battle, so he needs something to keep him by until he recovers enough to buy his own."

"Aye! Maybe he wants a fish costume!" Happy announced pointing at one in the window.

"Something tells me he won't like it…" Lucy muttered.

"It doesn't seem like him…" Mavis pondered, she shook her head promptly and continued through the small shop.

"Jeez…can't we pick just a plain shirt and pants. Gramps said he should be able to come to the guild today anyways. No one is going to judge him by his clothes."

"I think he would appreciate if we actually considerd his style…" Lucy sighed heavily.

"Oh…that explains a lot!" Jumping back onto his feet, Natsu walked over to a dress rack, "Here! He wears dresses." Before Mavis or Lucy could correct him, he grabbed a strappy pink floral dress. "There we go." He held up the dress while giving them a proud smile. The entire group sweat-dropped.

Lucy gently yanked the dress out of his hands, "I think he actually wears a traditional Sinian robe with a toga…"

"Robe, dress, whatever. He can wrap himself in a white bed sheet if he wants too."

"…"

Mavis sighed distastefully, there was nothing Zeref-ish here, until her eyes landed on a certain outfit that made her eyes light up.

"I FOUND IT!" She cried out, "I FOUN-" A shop-keeper walked right through Mavis, interrupting her.

"I hate it when they do that…" Mavis shivered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zeref anxiously walked behind Natsu as he led him through the forest next to the Magnolia town.

"It's going to be a lot of fun! You will be part of our team! And we are going to go on jobs and have many adventures…"

"Natsu?"

Stopping, Natsu turned, "Yeah."

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to be part of your guild? I hurt many of people, and from the looks of it, your half-naked friend hates my guts. Not that I blame him, I hate myself as well."

"When are you going to stop with your pessimism and self depreciation, you're worse then Jellal on his bad days! Mavis said you're joining, so you're joining. Ice Princess will warm up to you."

"Ice Princess?"

"Gray."

Zeref halted, "What did I do to him?"

Natsu huffed, he looked up at his brother determinately, "It's not my business to share, if he wants, he will tell you. Just don't think about it. Everyone knows everything already."

"Wait…WHAT!"

"I had to tell everyone everything, so they all want to meet you. Cana seems very excited though…her eyes lit up and stuff, and she called you a 'bad boy', whatever that means…"

Zeref decided that he would avoid confrontation with this "Cana" at all costs.

They walked into a clearing.

"WELCOME TO MAGNOLIA!" Natsu announced.

"I've been here before, three times actually."

"Sure you have! But I bet you haven't seen the guild!"

"No…"

"LET'S GO!" Natsu grabbed hold of Zeref's arm and ran towards

the grand entrance.

"OW!" Zeref hissed as he felt some bone move inside his shoulder. Hopefully, his arm didn't come out of its socket.

Without hesitation, Natsu kicked open the doors of the guild.

"WE'RE BACK!"


	4. Wounds

**Since it is Zervis week, Mavis will be in the story for a little bit, but not play a big role...for now. The new arc has begun! It's very phycological. Next arc (I have already started planning it) will have a lot more action for you action lovers. Oh...and Sarre will be back *Starts laughing evilly***

 **I want you guys to vote, do you think Gray and Zeref should be best buds? If not then with Who Zeref should be best buds other then Natsu?**

 **Oh, and I will be placing my Zervis story for the week here, I mentioned in the summary that this book will contain other stories. How you enjoy my poem.**

The door flew open, "WE'RE BACK!"

Everyone in the guild turned towards the door way. Natsu had a huge grin plastered on his face. Walking out of the shadows a man, or boy, or something in between placed next to Natsu. He looked to be no older then 17, wearing the outfit that Natsu, Mavis and Lucy bought earlier. It outlines his figure, making him appear tall and strong. His hair was pitch black, so were his eyes. Zeref stiffly stood next to his brother, as if not sure what to do.

"Hello!" Mirajane waved from the bar, "You must be Zeref, it's good to meet you."

Zeref looked at her, a shocked expression formed on his face.

"Hello." he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Mavis appeared behind him.

He swung his head over his shoulder to her direction.  
"Should I come in?"

"…" Mavis didn't say anything, she wanted to face palm herself, but refrained from doing so. Even if Zeref was good at hiding his emotions, she could tell he was nervous. She could sense it. When Mavis approached Zeref, he cocked an eyebrow at her. Without warning, she lightly pushed him in. Or so she thought. He stumbled as his boot caught on a wooden board.

"KYA!" He fell face first into the floor in a very ungraceful manner. His expression morphing into a pained expression. Literal spirals appeared where his eyes were.

Laughter broke throughout the room. The ice broke.

Zeref looked up and glared at Mavis.

"What was this for?"

Mavis skipped right by, ignoring him.

Gray suppressed a chuckle, Zeref could look as cute as he wanted but it didn't matter to Gray, he was still the root of all the problems, all of Gray's problems. Gray jumped out of his seat at the bar and walked out.

"So let me get this straight," Gajeel slid out from his bench and walked over to Zeref, "This puny bastard is the infamous Black Wizard?"

Zeref gawked at Gajeel, "What?"

"I'm serious, how can you possibly be the Black Wizard, you don't intimidate me at all."

"I wasn't trying too…"

"Don't matter," Gajeel patted Zeref on the head, a smirk pulled at his lips, "You're so tiny that I could fit you in my bag, you're tinier then Salamander."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Natsu shouted

at Gajeel.

Zeref glanced up at Natsu, and realization hit him, he was indeed 1/2 an inch shorter then Natsu. A horrified expression formed on his face.

"I'm not tiny, I'm average…" he mumbled.

"That's what they call short people these days? Hell yes you are tiny." Gajeel completely ignored Natsu, "I'll call you munchkin."

Suddenly, Zeref expression darkened.

"What did you just say?!" Zeref hissed as he lifted his head facing the idiot he so wanted to send flying.

Gajeel laughed, "You ain't scaring me kid."

"His first brawl, can't wait to see it!" Mavis giggled in excitement.

"I think it is best we avoid it," Makarov replied, sipping wine his mug.

"I guess you're right, he's still injured, so the fight wouldn't be fair."

"Um…. I meant that Zeref might lose control of his magic and kill Gajeel."

"There is only a 40% chance of that happening."

Makarov drained his mug, "Still…"

"Alright…" Mavis pouted,

At that exact moment, the tension between Zeref and Gajeel increased dramatically. They glared at each other, foreheads pressed against one another. Both growling. All the guild members watched hypnotized whilst munching on popcorn. Cana held a betting station. She looked at Zeref with sparkling eyes. Strangely, Natsu didn't participate in the growl competition.

He, instead, was sitting next to Lucy, cheering Zeref on.

"YOU BRATS, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Makarov yelled as he slammed his enlarged Zeref sensing the fist, jumped out of the way, leaving Gajeel to be crushed by it.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" Everyone in the room whined.

"I'm sorry, but it wouldn't be a fair fight, Zeref's injured." Mavis said. Suddenly her green eyes lit up, "I ALMOST FORGOT! Mira, can you give me the stamp for the guild mark?"

Mirajane took out a stamp from a cupboard and just as she was about to hand it to Mavis, Natsu snatched it out of her hand.

"I wanna do it."

Before Zeref could say anything, Natsu grabbed his arm, yanked up his shirt sleeve and slammed the stamp on his shoulder, leaving a black Fairy Tail guild mark in its place.

"There you go!"

Zeref looked shockingly at Natsu, "Uhg…but I never agr–"

Natsu ignored Zeref and handed the stamp back to Mirajane. Or was about to when he noticed the murderous aura that surrounded her.

"You. Just. Ruined. My. Ship." She growled as a magic circle appeared over

her head.

"Oh crap…"

Zeref watched half amused and half worriedly as Natsu was punched in the stomach by Mirajane's takeover, sending him flying through a wall. Suddenly, a familiar figure caught his eye, he glanced over and gasped.

"Mavis?"

She looked up, her eyes welled up in tears, "YOU CAN SEE ME NOW!" Without warning, she ran and hugged him. Zeref smiled and hugged her back. A tear trickled down his cheek.

"MY SHIP HAS BECOME CANON, IT'S NOW MY OTP!" Mirajane cried out

in happiness.

"What does she mean by ship, or by OTP?" Wendy asked Lucy.

"She wants them to be a couple…" Lucy watched Mavis and Zeref in fascination. "Something tells me that they had a sad history together…"

"Aye," Happy chirped from munching his fish, "I have one question though, how could Zeref talk to Master Mavis before he got his guild mark?"

"Maybe their soul mates?" Mirajane offered from her place in the bar.

The couple broke from the embrace, Mavis blushed as Zeref pretended to not be paying attention.

"Wait, first Master!" Cana called.

Mavis approached her, "Yeah?"

Cana leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Mavis froze, her face reddened, blood shot out of her nose as she collapsed.

"FIRST MASTER!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juvia walked out of the room, she spotted Gray looking out from the balcony.

"Gray-sama?"

Gray looked over his shoulder, "Juvia?"

"Juvia was wandering why you seemed so angry." Juvia played with her fingers.

Gray sighed, "It's nothing."

"Gray-sama…please tell Juvia. Juvia wants Gray-sama to know that Juvia is there for him. Juvia will always listen to what Gray-sama has to say."

His mouth formed a thin line.

"Juvia knows that Gray-sama doesn't like to talk about his feelings. But Juvia thinks that she knows what Gray-sama isn't happy about. It's Zeref-san, right?"

Gray turned to Juvia, "Yes, I guess you're right."

"And Natsu-san?"

"That too, everything that happened…Natsu is E.N.D, the demon that I've been training to kill. And Zeref, he created Deliora, he created the demons from Tartarous, he created everything. Every bad thing that has happened to me was because of him!" Gray rammed his fist into a pillar.

"Mom, Dad, Ur and countless other lives. Erza, Ultear, Jellal, the list continues. What I don't understand is why Mavis invited Zeref to stay! I don't understand why Natsu is E.N.D! I don't understand why Natsu and Zeref are brothers! I don't understand!" Gray grabbed his head, shaking it as tears poured out of his eyes, "Why…"

Juvia approached Gray and hugged him. "Juvia will never truly understand Gray-sama. She didn't experience what he did. But Juvia thinks that Gray-sama should talk to Zeref-san and Natsu-san. Zeref-san might understand. Juvia has a gut feeling that Zeref-san suffered too. It's not an excuse, but it will explain things."

"Thank you." Gray mumbled, his body shook from emotion.

"Juvia also thinks that Gray-sama should rest and wait till tomorrow."

Gray clutched Juvia closer to him, not saying anything.

Erza smiled at them from her table, "Finally…I hope now you can clarify to Juvia your feelings now Gray." She glanced down at her almost finished Strawberry cake. An image of Jellal flashed in her head. She dropped her fork. Oh no…


	5. Zervis week: AU

**Alternative Universe:**

She saw him on her way home,

Tall, mysterious, handsome,

Everything she ever wanted, her breath caught in her throat.

He turned and noticed her, a zap.

She knows that she knew him,

He knows that he knew her,

But how, for they never seen each other before?

Was it another life?

Or another reality?

Or was it simply fate, playing its tune, bringing the two lovers together,

Again, again, and again.

They met two years later.

The girl lost her friend,

And the boy, his brother,

They recognized each other and spoke a bit.

A small moment they shared, they didn't cross paths.

Three years later, the boy became a man,

The girl, a woman,

They met accidentally by a fountain.

She ran into him,

He fell on her,

It was meant to be.

Once is nothing,

Twice, a coincidence,

But three times, is not.

They married a year later, happy as can be.

One day the man asked, "I've met you before."

The girl replied, "Yes, I think so too?"

They sat in silence contemplating this.

"Do you think we were happy last time we met?" She whispered.

The man looked over at her, "I don't know…but now, I am grateful, Mavis."


	6. Prelude

**Sorry for the late update XD. Don't worry, I have the next chapter all ready to go. I am such a troll! BTW, I wanted to warn you readers...next chapter is going to have some very sensitive themes. I will explain more next chapter. If you have any concerns, PM me. I will warn you next chapter.**

 **Other then that, just letting you know Mavis will be part of this arc but next she won't be there. Since I barely did Zervis week and all...**

 **This chapter is a bit of a "Transition" Next you will need a box of tissuesXD**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Is this the fashion of this era?" Zeref asked while peering through the glass window at the clothes on the stand. "It's so bland and without character…"

"What you used to wear was no better, you looked like someone who was mourning." Natsu piped.

Zeref glared at Natsu, "Technically speaking I was, thank you very much."

"If you really want a dress, we'll get you one. Just tell me what color."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S A ROBE! NOT A DRESS!"

"Makes no difference to me."

Zeref sweat-dropped.

"Guys, stop fighting." Lucy cut in, "I don't want to spend all day here, I have a novel to work on. I just recently hit the jack-pot of inspiration."

"You're a writer?" Zeref's eyes widened in interest.

Natsu huffed. Grabbing Zeref's wrist, he dragged his brother into

the nearest shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gray blinked awake. The sun rays were touching his face through the open window. Last night in his unstable mental state, he forgot to close the blinds.

Slowly, he heaved himself off the bed, his bare feet touched the cool wooden floor boards sending a chill through his spine. Today he was going to confront Zeref. Beads of sweat prickled his under arms. Taking in a deep breath, Gray pushed himself away from the comfort of his own bed. Tossing his clothes on as quickly as possible, Gray wondered what he was going to say. What would he tell the man that caused all of his problems? The problems like Deliora…Tartarous… Everything, everything in his life…all led back to Zeref. Zeref Dragneel, Natsu's older brother. Natsu, E.N.D, the demon he wanted so much to tear apart with his own hands. The demon his father wanted him to kill. The tattoo reappeared on Gray's arm. Polyursica's voice echoed in his head,

"You mustn't let your thoughts fall into darkness, or else you yourself will turn into a demon."

Gray shook his head, these thoughts had to go away. But he won't rest in peace, until he got an explanation. No, an explanation wouldn't be enough, it would never be enough.

A memory brought up Juvia's concerned face. "Juvia thinks that Gray-sama should talk to Zeref-san and Natsu-san. Zeref-san might understand."

For Ur, for his mother, for his father, he will talk to Zeref.

Gray yanked open his front door. It was time to head to the guild.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zeref studied his reflection in the mirror. He didn't look like himself. He didn't feel like himself. And he hated it.

"What do you think…" Lucy asked wearily, for it was the fifth store and the 60th outfit, still counting.

"I'm hungry…can we go eat Lucy." Natsu begged from the couch.

"Aye, fish would be nice." Agreed Happy.

Zeref cut in, "I'm sorry, I just don't look…how to put it…recognizable."

"My offer on finding you a dress still stands." Grumbled Natsu.

"Natsu!" A dark aura surrounded Zeref, "If I hear you offer me a dress again…"

"You'll do what?" Natsu challenged. Lucy quickly scooted away from the two brothers range of cross fire.

"I will tell Erza you ate her cake."

Natsu paled, the image of an angry Erza flashed through his mind, "But I didn't!"

"Does she really care?" Zeref tested, a smug smirk formed on his lips.

"You're a very cruel brother!"

"I never promised to be nice."

"Zeref-niiiiiiiii!"

Lucy let out her breath, realizing she was holding it, "Are you taking the pants

or not!?"

Zeref looked back to the mirror, currently he was trying on a pair of black Cargo pants. They sat loosely on his legs. And to be honest, they were too loose on his waist and kept sliding down his hips. Too low.

"These are too loose."

"Maybe because you are so tiny" Happy teased.

Right now, Zeref dearly wished to fry Natsu's cat friend.

"Maybe you should try out a dr-" Happy was cut off as Zeref clasped his hand over the cat's mouth.

"Have you tried tightening the waist strap? Or a belt?" Offered Lucy.

Zeref lifted his shirt and found two draw strings, "Oh…" He yanked at them.

Like magic, the cargo's pants waist shrunk, fitting him perfectly.

"So much for a genius" Natsu whispered to Happy.

"Is there something you want to tell me Natsu." Zeref's face darkened, making Happy and Natsu shudder.

"No sir!"

Zeref sighed, "I guess now that they fit me…I'll take them."

"FINALLY!" Cheered Natsu.

Lucy corrected tiredly, "Don't get to excited yet, we have to find Zeref a pair of shoes, a shirt or something and then we are done."

"AWWWW!" Whined Natsu and Happy.

"I can wait, Natsu and Happy are hungry. Plus I'm quite tired. Let's

continue tomorrow."

"YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER ZER-!" Natsu cried out only to be clamped in the mouth by Lucy.

"SHHH, not so loud! We don't want the whole world to know, do we!?"

After purchasing Zeref's pants, the group headed back to the guild. It was already sun down and no one had eaten since lunch. Their stomach's growled, begging for a hearty dinner. As soon as they reached the gate of the guild, Natsu ran up to the door and kicked it open.

"WE'RE BACK!"

"Does he always do this?" Zeref asked Lucy.

"Sometimes."

"I see…"

Gray looked up from the table, he waited all day. Now was his chance. Suddenly, a familiar hand grasped his shoulder.

"Juvia wished Gray-sama luck." Juvia whispered before letting him go.

Gray slowly got up from his seat and approached the group. Zeref was currently talking to Mirajane and Master Makarov. His face was bland and clear of any emotion. At that moment, Mavis appeared beside him and Zeref turned to converse with her.

"Excuse me." Gray cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the group.

"Can I speak with you, Zeref?"

Zeref nodded dutifully. Gray turned on his heels and Zeref followed. looking back, he mouthed "I will be back." to Mavis. She smiled brightly.

"What did you want to talk about?" Zeref asked as they walked to the balcony.

Gray didn't say anything at first, he kept sauntering. Zeref hesitantly followed.

Finally, they reached the end of the balcony, far from the door that led to the guild's main hall.

"I want an explanation." Gray hissed. "About everything. Or maybe a reason, to why I should not be suspicious of you. Why should I even consider letting you, The Black Wizard Zeref, near our guild."


	7. The Trauma of the Black Wizard

Hi Guys! I promised Angst hehehehehehehehehhe, let me know if you cried

 **(Lyrics by Billy Joel; GoodNight my Angel) WARNING: This contains aspects of PTSD. If you are sensitive to dark themes, please don't read this chapter**

"I want an explanation." Gray hissed. "About everything. Or maybe, a reason, to why I should not be suspicious of you. Why should I even consider letting you, The Black Wizard Zeref, near our guild."

Zeref swallowed. There was no answer to that question. To be truthful, he shouldn't be here. He didn't deserve it.

"Didn't Natsu explain?" He asked.

Gray sneered, "I don't want to hear it from that flame _demon_ …"

The way the word rolled off Gray's tongue made Zeref flinch. It was was filled with so much hatred, it was physically painful to hear. Zeref was no idiot, it was obvious that Gray was hurt by one of his demons.

"Which one hurt you?"

Gray looked over his shoulder at Zeref, his eyes blazing.

"You finally figured it out!" The sarcasm and bitterness of his voice sent chills up Zeref's spine.

"You're not answering my question." Zeref replied calmly, not allowing his uneasiness to show.

"Does the name Deliora strike a cord? Or have you made so many that you don't even remember?!"

"Deliora…" Zeref whispered, "Yes, the Demon of Destruction Deliora. I remember him. He's one of my weaker creati-" Zeref cut himself off, that shouldn't have slipped out.

Gray only glared at Zeref, a scowl erupted from his features, "Nice to know. Very nice to know."

Tensed silence settled between them. Gray continued to glare right through Zeref who in return, kept a composed, unwavering, and emotionless expression.

"He destroyed my town," Gray began, his voice just a whisper, his expression somber, "He killed my mother, my father, my teacher…"

"I'm sorry." Zeref quickly mumbled out. Three other…three other lives were lost because of him…

Gray mournful look twisted, "Like hell a sorry would help! And what about your other demons!? What about your other creations! The R-System hurt Erza! She was enslaved to build that damn tower! What about Mavis! She died because of you!" His voice rose, "WHAT ABOUT NATSU! WHY IS HE END! WHY IS HE A DEMON! WHO GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO DO THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU HURT?!" Gray cried out, angry tears poured down his cheeks.

Zeref wavered, both shocked and regretful. His black eyes widened. Why? Why did he do this?

"For Natsu." He whispered.

"Oh? OH! YEAH, TURN HIM INTO A FREAKING DEMON! THAT'LL SOLVE EVERYTHING!"

Zeref opened his mouth but not a sound came out. What was there to say?

The light breeze tosses his bangs, covering his eyes. Tears blurred his vision.

"I wanted my brother back…he died when I was very young…I couldn't live without him. You wouldn't believe how guilty I feel for taking all of those lives…and I sincerely am sorry for those thousands of people I killed with my own hands. But, I'm not sorry for bringing Natsu back. That I will never apologize for."

"You're the most selfish person I've met." Hissed Gray, "You couldn't let go 'cuz you were afraid of being alone!"

Anger swelled up in Zeref's chest, he doesn't understand, no one does. No one ever did. No one can.

"You don't understand…" He growled through his tears.

"Hell yeah I do! You lost a brother while I lost my entire family!"

Zeref grabbed hold of Gray's ankle, "Shut it." his voice was lower then a whisper, silent rage powered his words, "I lost everyone, mom, dad, and Natsu. He died in my arms, I was six!" Zeref found it hard to talk, his throat tensed up making hard for him to breath.

"SO!? I lost everyone too yet I didn't go around killing people for pleasure."

Realization struck Zeref, "You think I killed people for pleasure! If you believe that then you got the wrong idea. I was cursed okay! I was cursed because I made theories on ways to bring back the dead! I was only 15 when the Curse of Contradictions was placed on me! The more one loves, the more they take away! I took life unwillingly. And for the R-System, how was I supposed to know people would use it for evil purposes!"

"Those DEMONS!" Gray interrupted, "I don't believe you made them by mistake!"

"No…I wanted to die. More then anything…I wanted to stop taking life…"

"And we all saw how that ended!"

Zeref couldn't take it anymore, the lives that he took, directly and indirectly all weighed on his tired shoulders. He was so tired, he wanted to sleep, no, die. Death sounded very appealing. But an image of Natsu flashed through his mind. Another image of Mavis, of being able to see her again, finally after a hundred years. Would he throw that away? Maybe he could be with Mavis in the after life. But what about Natsu? Suddenly, a memory bubbled up to the surface of his mind.

 _Smoke invaded his nose, mouth and eyes, chocking him._

 _"_ _NATSU!" He cried out._

 _Suddenly he heard a creak, Zeref turned just in time to see a flame covered beam fall towards him. Instinct took over and Zeref jumped out of the way just as it hit the ground._

 _"_ _NII-CHAN!" He heard a familiar voice._

 _"_ _NATSU! WHERE ARE YOU!" Zeref called as loudly as he could through the roaring fire._

 _"_ _HERE!" Zeref ran towards the voice, seeing Natsu stuck under a few floor boards. Luckily, they haven't caught fire yet. Grabbing onto the boards Zeref yanked as hard as his little six year old body could. The floor board creaked and snapped in half. Zeref reached out his hand to his brother,_

 _"_ _We have to get out of here!"_

 _Natsu silently grabbed hold of Zeref, hugging him tightly._

 _"_ _I love you."_

 _Zeref froze in surprise and slowly returned the embrace,_

 _"_ _Me too." He smiled, tears of relief trickled down his cheeks._

 _Natsu's eyes widened when he looked from beneath Zeref's shoulder, "NII-CHAN WATCH OUT!"_

 _Zeref slowly turned, his eyes widened in horror as a huge column gave way and slowly ftumbled towards the two boys. Suddenly, Zeref was sent flying away from the pillars path._

 _"_ _NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NATSUUUUUU!" Zeref cried out._

 _CRACK_

 _The pillar crushed Natsu like he was nothing._

 _"_ _NATSU?! NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO!" Fountains of tears burst from Zeref's eyes as he scrambled towards the fallen pillar. With new found strength, Zeref pushed the pillar off his brother. He gently rolled Natsu onto his lap and cradled him._

 _"_ _Natsu, please wake up."_

 _Natsu's eyes slowly opened, "Nii-chan." he croaked._

 _"_ _Don't talk! You'll be okay!"_

 _"_ _Please, Zeref-nii," He rasped, "Sing me mommy's song."_

 _Ignoring the raging fires around him, Zeref obediently began to sing the soft and gentle tune their mother sang to them long ago._

"Goodnight, my angel,

Time to close your eyes

And save these questions for another day

I think I know what you've been asking me

I think you know what I've been trying to say

I promised I would never leave you

And you should always know

Wherever you may go

No matter where you are

I never will be far away

Goodnight, my angel."

 _Natsu's eyes drooped. Zeref tightened his grip on his brother, he can't slip away, not now. Tears, soot, and smoke, clogged his throat, but he continued._

"Now it's time to sleep

And still so many things I want to say

Remember all the songs you sang for me

When we went sailing on an emerald bay

And like a boat out on the ocean

I'm rocking you to sleep

The water's dark

And deep inside this ancient heart

You'll always be a part of me

Goodnight, my angel

Now it's time to dream

And dream how wonderful your life will be

Someday your child may cry

And if you sing this lullaby

Then in your heart

There will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone

But lullabies go on and on...

They never die

That's how you

And I…"

 _Natsu's small chest stopped moving, he laid still, as if he was asleep._

 _"_ _Natsu?" Zeref gently shook his brother, no response._

 _"_ _Natsu? Natsu! NATSU!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zeref screamed, clutching his head, "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT GO AWAY! MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

Gray's eyes widened in horror, "Zeref, stop it, calm down!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zeref wailed, he started to suffocate, like he was out of breath, "Make the fire go away! Please make it go away!" He rasped.

"What's going on?!" Several people who heard the screams ran towards Gray.

Paralyzed, Gray murmured, "What's wrong with him…why is he acting this way?!"

Zeref continued screaming and thrashing as if fighting something.

"SOMEONE GET POLYURSICA!" Makarov commanded. Natsu pushed through the crowd and ran up to Gray and Zeref.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" He yelled at Gray.

Gray at first didn't reply, he seemed dazed.

"What's going on…" Gray whispered, skin sheet white.

Natsu immediately directed his attention to his brother. Mavis already was kneeling beside him, trying to soothe him with little result.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!" The crowd backed off as Polyursica rushed through, her face reflecting concern. She took one look at Zeref, her brows furrowed.

"Knock him out."

Erza, who appeared out of nowhere, punched Zeref into his stomach. His eyes closed and the Black Wizard lost consciousness.

"Take him to the infirmary, we are in for a wild ride."

Mavis looked at Polyursica, her tiny body shaking.

"What's wrong with him." she whimpered.

Polyursica sighed, "He has PTSD. I can't give you the details. But, from the looks of it, he had it all his life. There is no cure for it. If we are lucky, we could

treat it. It's only an IF. The chances of his recovery are very low." Polyursica took in a deep breath, as if she was preparing herself, "If the treatment

doesn't work…"

Mavis burst into tears, she grabbed hold of Zeref's body(or tried too),

Natsu silently leaned down, and carefully picked up Zeref.

"He'll recover…" he whispered, "I'll make sure of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Natsu set Zeref onto the bed, Polyursica and Wendy went to work. They forbade anyone from entering the room. That night, no one could leave too. And the thing was, no one couldn't understand why. Why did they care? No one was brave enough to answer. Gray sat outside the infirmary. It was his fault, Zeref was doing just fine. Until he opened his mouth. Natsu refused to even look at him. Lucy and Happy tried to comfort him with no avail, and Mavis…she looked so heart broken…her usually smiling eyes were watercolored with tears and her huge smile became a frozen mask as she desperately tried to stay strong.

A heavy feeling of guilt sat in a pit in his stomach. Did Zeref really deserve such treatment? Did he really? Gray hung his head, he couldn't answer that question.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia materialized beside him.

"Juvia…I'm sorry…it's my fault."

"No it isn't, Zeref-san had PTSD for a long time already. Polyursica said so. Zeref-san will recover, Zeref-san is a very strong person."

"I made him cry Juvia."

"Juvia knows, Juvia thinks Gray-sama may have been a little too harsh

on Zeref-san."

"Yeah, I was way too harsh. I have to…redeem myself…"

"Juvia thinks so too. When Zeref-san feels better, Gray-sama should talk to both Zeref-san and Natsu-san."

Gray let himself to lay his head on Juvia's shoulder.

"I hope…" he mumbled.


	8. Regrets and Sins

_Sorry for the late update, school UGH_

 _This isn't the best chapter I ever written...don't judge plz_

 _Blazing fires roared through the city. Screams filled the air. Children cried, parents shouting. Buildings toppled. A lonely figure stood at the center of it all. Unmoving, unforgiving…_

Zeref's eyes flew open. His vision blurred as the images scattered, leaving him dazed. Where was he? What happened? Zeref slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. His arms visibly shook as he took in his surroundings. Brushing aside the bed covers, Zeref staggered to his feet. Spreading his arms apart to maintain balance, he slowly made his way towards a slightly ajar door, which he suspected was a bathroom. He peeked inside. It was a bathroom…correct that, a powder room. Zeref stepped inside and closed the door. Suddenly, he caught his reflection in the small mirror, a scream nearly escaping his throat. His hair was a mess, locks stuck out, forming a huge blob on the side of his head, large dark bags rimmed with red outlined his sunken eyes. Did he cry? Skin so pale, it could be a see-through. Zeref rubbed his eyes hoping that it was a dream. Nope, the ugliness was still there. He casually looked down, his torso was still wrapped in bandages. Gingerly, he unwrapped them, wandering what would he see. Eventually, all that was left was the last layer, he slowly peeled it back, shutting his eyes tightly. Barely opened one eyes, he peered down. The area of the size of his hand was scarred. It looked like a tanned pinked star with nine ragged and unequal points standing out on his ghost white skin. An ugly scar…befitting an ugly person. Zeref swallowed quickly reapplied the bandages. He never wanted to see that mark again. Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door, Zeref jumped.

"Hello? Zeref? Are you up?" A soft voice asked through the door.

Zeref was tempted to reply with a "No!" But he refrained.

"Yes." His hoarse voice scratched the back of his throat. Sharp throbbing

pain followed.

"It's Wendy. Are you okay?"

What could he reply?

"I guess."

"You sound horrible, you should come out and let me take a look at your throat. Maybe I can heal it?"

There was no way he would let Wendy see him like this. He looked like a monster out of some horror novel.

"Um…is it okay that I wash up first?"

"Sure! Let me bring you some toiletries! Give me a sec." And the girl ran off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu glared at the fluffy pancakes before him. Maple syrup thickly dripped down the layers, covering them in a sweet dark yellow luster. Butter topped the dish, melted giving the pancakes an appetizing look. However, Natsu didn't plan on eating, it had been three days already… Zeref wouldn't wake up. (Or stay awake more then five minutes.) Polyursica said that it wasn't at all surprising, since the sudden episode drained a lot of energy out of him. After saying so, she began questioning Mavis, Gray and him on Zeref's past. Sadly, Natsu remembered nothing of the life he had before his resurrection.

"Are you going to eat?" Lucy asked concerned.

"I'm not hungry."

The entire table quieted,

"Natsu isn't hungry?!" Happy cried out in terror, "The world must be coming to

an E.N.D!"

Natsu growled, "Stop it, these aren't funny!"

Happy snickered behind his paw, "Why, are they going to E.N.D you?"

"SERIOUSLY!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy sighed, "Guys, we are all stressed about Zeref's wellbeing, it doesn't mean we need to pick fights with each other."

The guild hall hushed. Zeref Dragneel…three days ago they learned that he has PTSD(Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). Everyone could clearly remember his screams that echoed through the guild hall, his fallen figure as he tore at his own hair begging for "it" to stop, to go away. His black eyes welling in fountains of tears…

The door to the guild hall swung open, Mavis returned.

"Any news?" She asked.

Silence. Mavis sighed, clutching her arm.

Wendy suddenly cried out as she ran down the stairs, everyone looked hopefully at the dragon slayer, "HE'S AWAKE!"

"Which awake Wendy?" Makarov called from the bar.

"He's in the powder room, I am getting him toiletries."

Natsu jumped out of his seat and ran towards the stair case, followed shortly by Mavis, Lucy, Happy, and Gray.

"Erza, get Polyursica." Makarov commanded at the scarlet mage.

"Yes master." and she ran out of the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone awaited outside of the infirmary. Zeref at the moment refused to let anyone see him.

"Are you done yet?" Natsu called out for the sixth time.

"No! Stop asking me if I'm done!" Came a muffled reply.

"He's as weird as Lucy." Proclaimed Natsu.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"What are you trying to say!" Lucy shouted at the boys.

"Yup, definitely weird." Natsu and Happy mirrored.

Mavis giggled as Lucy gawked at the couple. "EXCUSE ME!"

"Stop arguing," Gray said, "And hurry up!" he knocked on the

door vehemently, "You're taking too long!"

The door creaked open.

"I'm done." Zeref grumbled, his voice expressing mild annoyance.

Stepping away from the door, he allowed the group to enter.

"You feel okay?" Mavis immediately asked.

Zeref didn't answer, he walked back to his cot and grabbed the hair brush which lay on the side table and began to brush his hair roughly.

"You look like you haven't slept in days…" Gray remarked.

"Thanks for the compliment." Zeref said sarcastically.

Happy looked questioningly at Gray, "But wasn't Zeref asleep for several days?"

"Technically yes. Medically speaking no."

Everyone whirled around to find Polyursica and Wendy standing at the door way.

"He was off conscious but his mind was active. Very active. So much that I would rather have Zeref lie down right now." The healer began, firmly pointing her finger at Zeref's cot.

"I don't feel tired." Zeref lied. He didn't want to sleep, or matter of fact stay in this room any longer. The white walls were closing on him making him feel nauseous.

"I don't want to hear it, Lie. Down. Now." She commanded.

Zeref scowled but thumped onto the bed, refusing to meet anyone's eye.

Polyursica huffed, "It's incredible how stubborn you are. I now have no doubt that you and Natsu are related."

"What the hell does that mean!?" Natsu barked.

"It means that at this rate, Zeref's recovery could be next to impossible."

Silence filled the room, Zeref stared shockingly at Polyursica.

"Recovery?"

"Yes, are you aware you have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?"

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. It's a physiological reaction to experiencing a horrific event. Or in your case, event **s**."

Zeref nodded slowly, his eyes still wide from shock.

"I have done a bit of research and questioned a few people who know you intimately, including Gray. For he…" Polyursica trailed off.

"We've designed a treatment plan." Wendy cut in.

"Yes, thank you Wendy. We've designed a treatment plan. For that, we need to know what's in the root of your PTSD. Unlike most patients with PTSD, you are not suffering from the events themselves but something else entirely."

Zeref cocked an eyebrow, "So you want me to tell you my visions I'm suffering from? So you can find a pattern?"

"Not exactly. You will be treated as any other patient. We will try to help you over come those events. And later on, we will deal with the root problem."

"But why not deal with the root problem first?" Asked Lucy.

"We don't want to trigger anything."

Zeref bowed his head, black locks covering his eyes. Mavis reached out and placed her astral hand on his, hoping to comfort him.

"The root of the problem is simple…." His voice soft, barely audible, " I feel every living thing, how precious it is. My curse forced me to take that away. My hands are covered in blood of thousands. I see it even now. They are so dirty…" Zeref trailed off, clenching and unclenching his fists as he glared at them.

"I never want to hurt another living thing again." He looked at the group, eyes filled with fire of determination.

Gray's eyes widened, all anger and resentment he had towards Zeref dissipated.

"That's impossible…" Natsu hissed.

Everyone was taken aback,

"How would you protect your nakama Zeref? How would you protect your family? Hurting things on purpose is a bad thing, I get it. But sometimes you got to fight and hurt people to protect those you love."

No one spoke, for Natsu was right. And the worst – Zeref knew it. He knew how impossible that dream was.

"I don't want to fight anyone." He replied glumly.

"Not everyone does, but you're in Fairy Tail now. You will be taking jobs and many of those jobs include fighting. So how are you going to complete them? People count on us, that's why they send their requests to us."

Tears watered in Zeref's eyes,

"I don't know Natsu…I don't know…"

Mavis lunged forward and hugged Zeref,

"We'll help you! Hand in hand, we'll help you get through this!

At that moment, everyone knew what a rough road laid ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Master!" A light haired man bowed, "We found the Black Wizard, he is in Fairy Tail."

"In a light guild, huh? How interesting." A hoarse voice replied. A figure walked out of the shadows. Glasses gleamed, reflecting a small amount of light that came from somewhere…The figure smiled gleefully,

"Begin operation Dark Retrieval."


	9. Zeref vs Mavis

**I guess I owe you all an explanation...well, it all started with a writer's block...and school...and more writer's block.**

 **Am so sorry for the mini hiatus, hopefully things will be smoother now:)**

 **Hope you all enjoy**

Mavis carefully observed Zeref, his black eyebrows crinkled in concentration. His body tensed as he studied the pieces of the chess board, cautiously deciding his next move. They have been at this game for the past 30 minutes, Cana already started bets for the winner. So far it was no one's game. Or it may have looked like it to the other guild members. In fact, Zeref was losing, but not to his own accord. For unlike everyone else, Mavis noticed the distant look in his eye, the stiff posture he held, the heavy breathing, the trickle of sweat above his brow making bits of his thick hair stick to his forehead. To be honest, Zeref wasn't even allowed to leave the infirmary by Polyursica's orders. But, Zeref pleaded that he be allowed out for at least an hour for fresh air. So, Mavis challenged him to a game of wits, chess.

As she predicted, Zeref moved his queen three spots to the right, making a small opening in his defense. If Zeref was paying close attention, he would have noticed. He was not thinking straight. Letting out a breath, Mavis moved her knight and cut right through his defenses. Zeref's black eyes widened.

"Check mate." she said.

3/4 of the guild cheered. Zeref didn't say a word. Instead, he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Hey."

Zeref's eyes snapped open as he literally jumped from his seat, knocking the small coffee table forward and spilling the chess board and pieces all over the floor. He scrambled onto his hands and knees to pick the pieces up.

"Um, sorry." Gray awkwardly stated as he too kneeled down to help clean up the mess he indirectly created.

Mavis glanced up to see everyone in the entire guild watching the pair, Juvia stood proudly by the stair case, her hands clutched into small fists.

As soon as Zeref and Gray finished, Juvia gave a signal that only Gray caught.

"Uhg…um Zeref?"

"Yes?" The Black Wizard looked at him curiously.

Gray looked down at his feet, "Sorry… for…ugh…upsetting you…"

Zeref's black eyes widened in surprise.

"I-"

"ZEREF DRAGNEEL!"

Everyone in the guild visibly cringed as Polyursica threw open the guild doors, her lips formed an angry upside down "U".

"What are you doing out of bed! I told you not to come out until you gathered all your strength!"

"What if I don't want to go to bed…I feel fine. Plus, the room feels so tight that I want to tear my hair out!" He retorted, folding his hands to his ches, scowling right at the healer.

"I don't want to hear it!" Polyursica snatched his wrist and tugged on it roughly.

Zeref, in turn, dug his heels into the wooden floor, yanking back to stay in place.

"If you don't move it right now, I'll give you a Tetanus shot!" She threatened.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone in the guild hall gave him pitiable glances, this wasn't going to go well…

"Give me whatever shot you want, I couldn't care less as long as I stay out of that prison!"

"He just…" Freed started,

"Accepted the Tetanus shot!" Bixslow finished the sentence, the pairs mouths' fell open.

"Ohh, painful, ouch." Bixslow's dolls echoed.

Elfman jumped onto the table, "That's because he is A MAN!" he shot his fist into the air, getting everyone in the guild to roll their eyes..

"STOP IT YOU OAF!" Evergreen scolded Elfman, herself getting onto the table.

Mavis smiled lightly, "Maybe it would be best for you to go, you have used a lot of energy playing chess against me. Plus, I wouldn't want you having lack of sleep from a painful butt!"

Zeref for a moment looked as if he was going to go, but his lips tightened into a straight line as he stubbornly shook his head,

"Nope."

Polyursica growled in frustration, "Someone help me!"

"Gihihihi!" Gajeel climbed from his seat, "I would love to mess with him!" With one swift motion, Gajeel lifted Zeref up like a toddler. He squirmed, absolutely displeased "Jee, you're so light too…not much muscle in you? Am I right? Gihi."

"LET GO!" Zeref thrust his elbow into Gajeel's nose.

Gajeel promptly dropped him.

"That didn't hurt at all Munchkin!" He demanded, the blood trickling out of his reddened nose proving otherwise..

Zeref jumped back to his feet, "Don't call me that!"

"Who's going to stop me?"

"That's enough!" Polyursica grabbed Zeref by his collar and literally dragged him to the stairwell, "Now I have to deal with two stubborn patients!"

From the bar, Wakaba and Macao shook their heads in unison,

"Poor boy…" Wakaba said.

"I agree…" Macao added.

Gajeel's face morphed into rage, "Oi, I wanted to carry that Munchkin!"

"Then do so!" Polyursica dropped Zeref, causing him to stumble.

"I'm am not some prize to drag around!" He growled.

Gajeel, ignoring Zeref's mood change, grabbed him by under his arms. Suddenly, the Black Wizard punched Gajeel under the jaw, sending the Steel Dragon Slayer flying through the ceiling.

Everyone bugged their eyes at him, Gajeel was twice his size at the very least…

Zeref's eyes widened in realization, "I…just…hurt another…" He clutched his head, "I haven't changed at all…" his shoulders shook as he sobbed lightly.

"Uh…" everyone sweat-dropped.

"I knew this would happen…" Polyursica shook her head, as she grabbed a hold of Zeref's hand and lightly led him up the stairs.

"We are starting the treatment today…Wendy will be joining us."

Zeref ducked his head in response, His jet black locks shadowing his pale face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where do you want to sit?" Wendy offered. Zeref inspected his surroundings, his eyes scanning the landscape. The sun was overhead, lighting up the valley in a yellow sheen. The young cropped grass flowed in waves in the light breeze. the trees were holding young fruits, still green and immature. Zeref moved his foot, feeling the grass crunch under it. He gave a nod. Polyurisca placed down the suitcase she brought with her, it gave a soft click as she unclasped it. Zeref watched curiously as Polyursica pulled out a notebook.

"Can you draw the landscape for me?" she asked, handing him the notebook and a small bag. With nimble fingers, the Black Wizard unraveled the bag, brushing against several hard objects. He pulled them out.

"It's nothing special, just my old supplies for art." Polyursica explained, her eyes distant with her recollections, "It was for herbalism."

"Thank you." Zeref responded as he opened the notebook.

Wendy cheerfully sat down next to him, watching him finger the pages.

"What are you planning to draw?" she asked.

Zeref looked back into the valley, nostalgia coming over him. That's right, this was the place he met up with Mavis the second time. All by sheer chance…

Placing the pencil onto the paper, Zeref started marking the page with small lines. Each stroke done with precision. He lifted his pencil and measured the tree on the right and marked its location on the paper. Wendy scooted closer, trying to take a sneak peak at his drawing. She let out a gasp, within minutes Zeref turned the ordinary piece of paper into the valley that was before her.

"Oh great god!" Polyursica scowled as she looked through her bag, "I forgot the medicine. Wendy, watch over him while I go get it. It will take me a few minutes."

Wendy nodded as she scooted closer to the Black Wizard to get a better look at the sketch.

"It's beautiful." She exclaimed.

Zeref glanced up at the young mage, "Thanks, I…learned it from my mother."

Wendy smiled, "That's a neat talent. I wish I could draw like that."

"I could teach you? If you'd like?" he offered.

Wendy immediately went starry-eyed, "Really!"

He nodded, a soft smiling dancing onto his lips.

Wendy snatched a sheet of paper and sat closer, just within a few inches of Zeref. He quietly handed her a pencil and pointed to a small stump.

"I want to see what you can do, so we need to start simple. Try drawing the stump as detailed and exact as you can. I will help you occasionally."

Wendy eagerly nodded and firmly placed her pencil to the paper. She bit her lip as she attempted to sketch the log. The pencil skidded off, leaving an ugly mark on the paper. She sighed lightly, slightly upset about her failure.

"Start with the measurements" Zeref leaned over, pointing at the stump,"How wide is the stump compared to its height?"

Wendy carefully observed Zeref as he leaned his pencil horizontally. He shut one eye, then used his thumb, holding it a certain distance from the tip.

"You try, now hold out the pencil at eye level,"

She obeyed,  
"Close one eye."

She shut her right eye whilst still holding the pencil.

"Use your thumb to mark the width."

Wendy frowned as she placed the end of the pencil at the edge of the stump, and wiggled her finger to mark the other edge of the pencil.

"Now, flit it vertically, and how many times does the width fit into the height?"

"Two?" She looked up at him.

"Correct, now mark the height on the paper. How tall do you want the log to be? Then make the width be half of that."

Wendy furrowed her eyes in concentration as she marked the page. With her mind, she cut the figure in half and formed the outer edges.

"Well done." He praised her rectangle, "Now, as you can see, it's a cylinder. So you need to round the edges."

Wendy eagerly nodded and started rounding the edges. Zeref looked back at his own drawing- all that was needed was some water color. Suddenly, he heard a rustle. He froze, a chill running up his back...like an icy glare was piercing right through his skull. Wendy also appeared to have heard it, jumping to her feet. Her nose high as she sniffed the air cautiously. Zeref slowly got to his feet, listening carefully. Perhaps his senses weren't as keen as a dragon-slayer's but he still could sense magic power.

 _THONK_

 _THONK_

Two darts flew in out of nowhere, and before Zeref and Wendy could react, they hit their targets. Both of them sank right back to the ground, their worlds suddenly consumed in black.


	10. Elaboration

It has been years since I even looked at this old fan fiction, but regardless I have been receiving heartfelt messages asking me to update. Unfortunately, I simply lost interest and will not continue this piece. However, it wouldn't be fair to not reveal what I had planned ;)

So here is a list of the plot points I planned on exploring:

1) Zeref is kidnapped by a dark guild. The master has a machine which can extract knowledge and intellect which he planned to put Zeref into for the sake of...

REVIVING ACNOLOGIA!

(In the first book, it is briefly mentioned how Zeref already defeated him - not considering canon of course XD)

Zeref refuses but the Master decides to simply beat him to the point he cannot mentally fight it. So he gets dragged into a dungeon and the guild members begin torturing him in any way imaginable...just don't kill him. Certainly doesn't help with PTSD in the least sense. Team Natsu is already notified by Wendy of Zeref's kidnapping so using his scent they track him deep into the mountains.

Meanwhile, it has been several days and Zeref is limp and hopeless. He has lost any sense of dignity or anything that he had left. Then the guards come in, dragging Zeref away to be used in the experiment. Team Natsu has only just entered the area. As Zeref is being carried, he remembers Mavis's and Natsu's words and takes the last of his strength to fight back. He makes his way to the experiment room and finds the master waiting for him. It wasn't much of a fight; Zeref gets tossed around like a rag doll while being verbally assaulted. The master places his heavy body into the machine and just as he is about to close it, Zeref grabs him and pulls him in while utilizing his small frame to slip out and close it on him. The machine works by extracting your knowledge and intellect to place it into another user. You probably can infer what exactly Zeref did. At that very moment, Team Natsu burst in and destroy the machine and the rest of the compound. (This is going to your paycheck Natsu Dragneel). Zeref cries in Natsu's arms.

But then out of the rubble, climbs out

ACNOLOGIA!

Apparently he was alive and just frozen in a crystal but the destruction of the compound shattered his precious cage. He turns into a dragon and escapes.

SECOND ARC:

It begins with a meeting in the council on the destruction caused by Fairy Tail in the mountains as well as rumors of the Black Wizard being held by the same guild. Suddenly a voice remarks how the Council of Wizard Saints shouldn't worry about the mess and costs, she already began the investigation into it.

Wizard Saint Jura asks for an elaboration.

Second Wizard Saint Sarre tells him that everything is already on its way.

(DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN)

Zeref is currently being healed (and held "prisoner" for his injuries). He remarks how he wants to learn new magic to restart his magic career anew. He no longer holds Ankhserum's magic, so he obviously needs his own. Thus he decides to learn sleeping magic from Mirajane and showed extreme interest in takeover. One day, Polyursica gives Zeref a pass to take on a job and he tags along with Team Natsu. Their job is to defeat a strange creature that has been threatening a village in the south. They arrive and soon come across hand in hand with a...

SPRIGGAN (HAHAHAHAHAHA)

They had to face it multiple times before Zeref grabbed its leg and somehow, was able to takeover it. (It would have been a long difficult fight)

They go home with half the prize money (because someone(s) destroyed half the buildings...AGAIN)

There is a huge commotion at the guild and Team Natsu rush in, while Zeref heads off to avoid it, to find Sarre peacefully drinking coffee.

Little "reunion" is cut short where Sarre tells them that HIS (Zeref's) fate belongs to her, as she can at any point of time decide whether to have him arrested.

That's all I had planned but there is one more plot point I was considering: the connection between Zeref and Sarre ;)

I have not stabilized their backstory together but what I can tell you is: Sarre has been in love with Zeref.

Now before shouting How and why

The thing is, Sarre has done everything, as in make herself THE VILLAIN, so that Zeref can reunite with his younger brother. She let Wendy save Natsu, she threw that sword on purpose. She entered the council to protect him.

Now that I look at it now, some information such as the huge RISKS Sarre took for this to occur seems to outweigh the probability of it going her way. But, she really had no other way to possibly help him, so she had nothing to lose. And she easily could have cancelled the plan any time.

This was all that I planned back in 2015. Thank you for following the story ^^

~ AZ


End file.
